


Three times people thought Madeline was pregnant and the one time she was

by Anfield_rose



Series: James & Madeline [2]
Category: Scottish Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, mention of miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anfield_rose/pseuds/Anfield_rose
Summary: There have been three times people thought Maddie was pregnant.
There's been only one time this was accurate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N This mentions miscarriage

**1**

When Madeline was 12 her mother gave her a booklet on puberty and the changes it brought along. This meant she knew from the start what it meant to find a red spot in her undies. When she got her period for the first time, she felt a sense of pride: she was now part of that special club at school. Although the booklet had prepared her for getting her period and all the side effects that accompanied that, nothing prepared her for the panic she felt six months later.

“I haven’t gotten my period yet,” Madeline confided in her best friend Hannah, “I mean, it’s not like super-late, but it’s late…”

Hannah looked at her before turning back to her hand mirror in order to apply her lip-gloss. “Maybe you’re, y’know, pregnant. I read in a magazine that if you’re period is late, it can mean that you’re pregnant.” Both girls were quiet for a while: Hannah busy with fixing her make-up and Madeline busy with deciding whether to trust her friend’s intel or not.

 

That evening, Madeline’s mother found her daughter crying on her bed.  
“What’s wrong, dear?”  
“My period is late and Hannah said I could be pregnant and I don’t want to be and daddy will be so mad at me and I am only 13-..” Madeline sobbed.  
“Unless you have a boyfriend that you didn’t tell me about, there is no way you are expecting a baby,” Madeline’s mother said, trying her hardest not to laugh.  
“Really?”  
“Really. Unless you’re the new Virgin Mary, of course.”

 

**2**

“Why do you have to eat that in front of me?” Nicole asked before taking a sip of her drink. “Because A, you wanted to go out for lunch, and B, I’m hungry,” Madeline replied as she started peeling her boiled egg.  
“But you _hate_ boiled eggs! Besides, do you know that your toast is covered in ham?”

“I ordered it, so yes. Why?”

“Are you ill?”

“I’ve had my flu shot, so I doubt it,” Madeline said as she crumbled the egg over her toast.

“Who are you and what have you done to my friend?” Nicole whispered. Madeline chuckled and took a bite. The two friends enjoyed their food in silence.

“There is only one explanation,” Nicole said as she put her glass down.

“An explanation to what?” Madeline asked. She put her cutlery on the plate and leaned back into the chair.

“To you eating a boiled egg and ham.”

“Which is?”

“You’re pregnant. It’s the only logical explanation,” Nicole stated. Madeline stared at her friend before she started laughing. “What?”

“Nicole, the only way I could be pregnant is if I’m the new Virgin Mary. We both know this.”

   

  
**3**

“You could’ve told me.”

James looked up from the script to find his agent turning her computer screen around. _Madeline McAvoy expecting first child? –Mrs James McAvoy was spotted leaving her GP wearing a loose fitting blouse. The 30-year-old has been known for not wanting to wear tight clothes, however, over the last months it seems that Madeline tries to cover her stomach with her bag or by wearing loose fitting shirts and dresses. The couple mentioned in interviews that they would like to start a family, but have yet to confirm the pregnancy rumours._

“Had I known about this, we could’ve sent out a press release about Madeline’s pregnancy. That way she wouldn’t have to deal with tabloids-..”

“Stop everything for a minute mate, if Maddie was pregnant I would’ve told you as soon as we had found out. This sounds like you’re in damage-control-mode, not I’m-here-for-you-mode. You know we’ve been trying for years and it has been hard on her and this is how you treat her?”

“I guess I’ll come back later,” Madeline said from the doorway, holding a tray with coffee. The two turned around in surprise.

“No, stay. This is about you. You should hear this,” James said, holding his hand out to accept the coffee, “You should read the article, too. Apparently you’re carrying a baby.”

“The only baby I’m carrying is a food baby after too much pasta,” Madeline tried to joke. She had heard the last bit of what James had said. It was true: ever since their engagement they had been trying to conceive. Four years of negative pregnancy tests had taken a toll on her and gossip magazines didn’t help either.

“That’s not what I meant,” Ruth said as she got up to take the coffee Madeline offered her.

“I know Ruth. It’s a touchy subject for both of us,” Madeline said, “but you will be one of the first people to know.”

 

**-1**

  
Everyone knew Madeline was not the best at keeping secrets, and trying to keep this a secret had been tough. She had wanted to tell everyone, but was also terrified that by saying the words out loud, the bubble would burst –the bubble being the tiny baby growing in her belly. It wasn’t Madeline’s first pregnancy. A year earlier Madeline had miscarried at twelve weeks, which had been devastating. It was also the reason Madeline was so hesitant to tell anyone. James didn’t know either. Putting him through that again was more than Madeline could take. While he was away filming for X-Men, she had been going in for regular check-ups to monitor the baby’s growth. So far the little nugget seemed to be doing fine which had calmed her nerves somewhat. It had also gotten to the point where it had become difficult to hide her pregnancy. Her baby bump was growing and Madeline constantly had to remind herself to not touch her stomach.

 

She was waiting for James to come home. He had texted her he had landed and that he was on his way home. Madeline tried to busy herself with tidying the house to kill time. When she heard the key in the door, she quickly went downstairs. Madeline flung herself into his arms and help on for dear life.

“God, I’ve missed you,” James said, hugging her tighter.

“And I you. Come, I’ve got coffee.”  
“Mmm, I’m perfectly content to just stand here a little while longer.”

“I also got you a present,” Madeline said with a chuckle. James let her go reluctantly and followed her into the kitchen. Madeline handed him a small square box before pouring the coffee. She put the mugs on the table and sat down, not wanting to look at him.  
“Is.. Is this real? Are you-..”  
“I’m 19 weeks today,” Madeline said as she looked up from her mug.

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because I didn’t want you to get your hopes us, not after last time.. I was so scared I was going to lose this baby too, so I wanted to be absolutely sure the baby is healthy.” Madeline said quietly.

“Oh, Maddie..” James said as he sat down next to her before kissing her.

“Next week we’ll find out whether it’s a boy or a girl,” Madeline said.

“I don’t care, as long as it’s healthy,” James replied, “We should tell Ruth. She’s going to kill me if it comes out before she knows.” Madeline nodded. While James phoned his agent, Madeline sent a quick text with a photo of the ultrasound she’d given James to Nicole before asking her mother if they could come over for dinner.

“Ruth is putting out a statement this weekend.”

“Great. Mum’s expecting us for dinner tonight. Might as well tell everyone, don’t you think?” Madeline said with a smile. James smiled back and pulled her into a hug. Finally they would become parents.


End file.
